


Witch's Curse

by Ketakoshka



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, Curses, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to a witch's curse, Allen's now a neko with all the 'perks' of a female cat. Unfortunately, that means that being exorcist is going to be ten times harder. Hopefully, he'll survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the Torturous Loves chapter with the same name

Witch's Curse (From Torturous Loves)

_**-I'm basically using this as the prologue to the story.** _

"Oi! Idiot apprentice! Where are you?!"

"Coming, Master." Cross sighs and mentally counts the ten seconds it takes for Allen to meet him at the door. "I'm here!" He looks down at the small whitette with slight annoyance. 'Could he be any more innocent?' Another sigh passes through his lips. "I need you to be out for a bit. I have a lady coming over."

Allen glares at him but doesn't say a word, choosing instead to put on his shoes and other outer wears before storming out. "Stupid Master... Stupid man-whore..." He makes his way into the village with that permeant frown on his face, wishing desperately for things to change. You see, Allen loves Cross who stars frequently in his wet dreams, who makes his face turn so red, with both anger and embarrassment, and who took him in when there was no one else. Yes, Allen loves Cross, but Cross doesn't love him back...

* * *

On his way back to the hotel room, he meets the woman that his Master had been with the night before, one that had been so angry at the stupid moron. "You!" she cries. "You're Cross' apprentice, right?" He nods slowly, unsure of what's going to happen. "Tell your master that he owes me big time. And he's going to need to learn what can happen when you screw someone."

"What do you mean?" Allen asks and tries to back away only to have her grab ahold of his hand.

"Commutare animum hominis vilissimus errore viæ suæ, spectet. Mutare puer, et ab homine numquam retro felis." After those words are spoken, she lets him go, and he runs back to the room and barely makes it inside. A sharp pain shoots through the teen, and he falls to his knees, hoping that his master is somewhere near him.

Just as his eyes begin to close, Cross' voice sounds. "Allen?!"

* * *

Silver eyes snap open when a wet cloth passes over his forehead about an hour later. "Master?" Allen inquires, his sight slightly blurred.

"I'm right here..." Cross moves his hand back so the boy can see his face and the worry on it.

"Master... that lady did something to me..."

"I know."

"What did she do?" He winces and tries to turn onto his back only to scream when he squashes something very tender that's connected to him above his ass. With Cross' help, he turns back onto his side, tears in the corners of his eyes. "What did she do to me?" The redhead sighs and holds a mirror up for him to see. "I'm... I'm a..."

"A neko."

* * *

After that, they move from town to town quicker than normal to protect Allen from those who'd think that he was some sort of demon and those that would like to keep him as a pet. On their travels, they found that the boy was faster, more agile and quicker to pick up on danger. On the opposite side, they found that he hated when someone touched his tail, freaked if his ears were pulled and had this odd tendency to cuddle up to his Master. For once in his life, Cross felt guilty about screwing a woman over, something that echoes inside of him whenever he looks over at Allen...

"Master!" Allen croons, stopping his playtime with a ball of yarn. "Are you leaving me?"

"Yes. I'll be back soon though."

"Okay..." He curls his tail around his waist as he stands up and hugs the redhead tightly. "Can I open a window? It's kind of hot today..."

"No," Cross answers. "I don't want you chasing after a bird again."

The neko sighs. "Okay..."

* * *

In the small town where they'd stopped, most of the animals are cats, so Cross sees more than he ever wanted to of cat's mating. He shakes his head and walks into a bar where only the barmaid is. "Hey there, handsome."

"Hey." He sits down across from her. "What's up with all of the cats?"

"They're in heat. Around here, it all happens about the same time, so if you have a cat, don't be surprised if it goes into heat soon."

Her words make Cross shoot up straight, thinking about what Allen said earlier. 'Nah,' he tells himself. 'He's not really a cat...' Even so... "I just remembered that I forgot to leave water out for him." Worried, he runs right out of the door.

* * *

Allen whines, thrashing about on the bed. "It's too hot..." His clothes, other than is boxers, are on the floor because he felt like he was going to die of heat stroke. "Master... Master! Make it stop! Make it stop!" His tail thrashes back and forth, and velvety soft, white ears flatten against his head. "Master!" The teen, already on his stomach, props his ass up and slips a hand inside to stroke his turgid length, and a mewl falls from his throat, feeling really strange. Allen rocks back so that he's on his knees and moves the hand in his underwear to his entrance to feel something wet dripping from it. "Wha?"

"Allen! I'm home!" The door to the bedroom opens before Allen can remove his fingers, so Cross gets quite an eyeful from his charge. "Allen?"

"M-master~..." Allen moans. "It's hot... make it stop... make it stop..."

Cross' eyes open wide. "Allen? What..." He realizes that the boy must be in heat and walks over beside the neko. His hand runs down the pale back, admiring the smoothness of Allen's skin. "Idiot apprentice... He lifts the whitette up and onto his lap while said teen thrashes and attempts to grind on him. "Allen... do you want me to?"

A rare moment of sober clarity comes into silver pools. "Wh-what's wrong w-with me?"

"You're in heat."

"In- in what?!"

As Cross explains further, his fingers pinch one of the younger's perked nipples, making him moan. "You, like a female cat, want to be fucked. You want to take it, no matter who's willing to dish it out." The dirty talk has Allen's face turning red. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Do you want me to make you feel better?"

"Yes!" he shouts and thrusts his chest up into his master's hand. "Take me! Please!" Allen's pushed down onto the bed, chest to the covers and ass up in the air while the redheaded exorcist pulls down his boxers to reveal his dripping hole and erection that curves up towards his stomach. His tail lifts up and out of the way to give his master access that the man uses to slip a finger into the aching flesh, soon following it with two more due to the looseness and natural slickness due to mother nature's unnatural hand. "Master!"

Cross smirks and pulls his fingers out before pulling down his pants just enough for them to not be in the way. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes!" He yowls as Cross' dick pushes into him, feeling fulfilled and elated. "Nya~! Mn-hah..." Allen's claws hook in the sheets, and his canines press into his lip. "M-master!"

The womanizer grunts softly and thrusts hard, enjoying the moist tightness and mentally comparing it to a woman's pussy. On the downside, if Allen wasn't in heat, it wouldn't be as moist, but on the upside, it's so much tighter, especially due to the whitette's slim build. Another smirk twists at his lips as cross thinks that he'd like to enjoy Allen more often if the boy allows it.

"Master! P-please... f-faster... h-harder!" Yowling and mewling loud enough for any mating cat outside to hear, Allen shows his appreciation for Cross' compliance. "I-I need... Nya! I... I'm..." Allen cums without warning, screaming his release to the sky and anyone who can hear. "Nyah~!"

Startled, Cross only gets a few more thrusts in before Allen's spasming passage finally gets the best of him. "Shit..." A mewl has him coming back to his senses to see Allen squirming around at the uncomfortable feeling in his backside. "Are you okay?"

"Fine..." he whispers. After Cross pulls out, they cuddle up together, something that the redhead wouldn't normally allow of his bed partners. "What happens now?" The white haired teen looks a bit afraid of the answer.

"I'm going to keep you, if that's alright."

"Will you stop being a womanizer?"

"I guess... after all, they aren't as good in bed as you. And you were just a virgin."

"Thanks, master." A smile comes to his face, and he cuddles closer. "Master... I love you..."

* * *

Allen sighs and walks up to the Black Order's gates, adjusting his hat as he walks. "Hello. I'm Allen Walker..."

"What's your business here?"

A wide smile crosses Allen's face. "I was referred here by my Master, General Cross to become an exorcist."

He hears the sound of scrabbling around and hushed discussion before the voice says, "the gatekeeper is to examine you."

"Eh?" The whitette turns to look at the giant face. "Hello..."

"Starting the examination!" The voice startles Allen but even more so when it calls him an Akuma.

Horror dawns his face when the blue haired exorcist arrives, the only thought on his mind to protect the bundle in his arms. "I'm a human!" he cries. "I swear!"

Kanda grits his teeth and launches himself forward, stopping suddenly when the bundle in Allen's arms lets out a cry. "What the hell is that?"

Silver eyes narrow in anger. "That, as you put it, is my daughter!" He drops his suitcase to get a better hold on her and turns most of his body around to keep her out of the other's sight; in the process, his hat is jostled just right and falls off to reveal fluffy, white cat ears.

Kanda, no everyone that can see, stares, but it's the samurai exorcist who speaks up. "What the hell are you?"

The ears perk up then flatten against his head in agitation when Allen realizes what just happened. "I'm a neko exorcist. It's nice to meet you. And this," he hoists his daughter up so everyone can see her own set of red cat appendages, "is Nana, mine and General Cross' daughter." Her eyes open to reveal startling silver, just like her 'mother'. "And we're going to be staying here."

* * *

**The spell is: To change the mind of a man most vile, let him see the error of his ways. Change this boy from a man to a cat, and may he never change back.**


	2. Welcome to the Black Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, one quick note: Kanda's kind of OOC around Allen in this story, simply because he's a mother. And Kanda sees him as more than just the Moyashi through Nana.

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Black Order

 __ **They say it's what you make**  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

_**Your eyes, they shine so bright** _   
_**I want to save that light** _   
_**I can't escape this now** _   
_**Unless you show me how** _

_**-Demons (Imagine Dragons)** _

Upon gaining entrance to the order, Kanda grabs his suitcase which earns him a slight smile. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

The moment Lenalee appears, the samurai exorcist passes her it and turns to leave. "Um..." Allen pipes up. "Thank you for not immediately skewering us... Mr..."

"Kanda, that's what you can call me." He turns back around to softly smile at the tiny face peaking out from under the soft blanket. "And I'm not heartless enough to kill a baby."

"Still, thanks, Kanda. And thank you, Miss..."

"Lenalee."

After departing from Kanda, she takes him to the science division where Komui's waiting. "Hello, Allen Walker. And Miss Nana..." She coos as if responding to her name. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

"It's okay," the whitette says, his eyes latched onto his baby girl's, using his hearing to know when Komui steps down. "We're fine, and that's all that matters." He finally looks up when they stop to see a giant elevator. "What's this?"

"We're going down to see Hevlaska, an exorcist that can figure out the synchronicity rate between you and your innocence."

"Ahh."

Allen's ears perk up and swivel as they descend, catching the scientists attention. "Do they work?"

The boy gives him a confused look before realizing what he's asking. "Oh, my ears! They're fully functional." He chuckles. "Which is a good thing because I no longer have human ones." Maneuvering his kit, he brushes back his snowy locks so they can see that indeed, Allen Walker has only cat ears. When their ride starts to come to an end, he finally asks, "how is Hevlaska going to figure my synchro rate out?"

"Well..." Komui starts, and Allen growls.

"Well, what?!"

"One of us is going to need to hold Nana," Lenalee finishes. "I would if you don't care."

Allen looks down, ears flattening and tail dropping, clearly conflict about letting another hold his child. "Alright," he finally agrees and gently passes his bundle over to the female exorcist.

"Hi, there," she whispers. "You're so cute."

* * *

The next morning, Allen hurries down to the cafeteria with a barely sleeping Nana in his arms. "Hi," he speedily relays to Jerry, "I need some milk please with very finely ground up salmon in it please."

"Of course, honey. Coming right up."

"Thanks," he sighs. "I ran out, and she's just about to wake up."

"Why don't you try breast-feeding her?" the well-meaning cook asks as he works. "Or are you not producing enough milk?"

The whitette blushes a little. "I'm definitely not producing enough." 'I never produced any!' He smiles sweetly. "My name's Allen Walker by the way."

"I'm Jerry."

"It's nice to meet you." The sound of a violent commotion has him turning his head to see the male exorcist he had met before in the middle of some very angry finders. "Kanda, please don't fight with them!" Allen cries, rushing over to him.

"What?" the black haired finder sneers. "Is the great big, bad boy, prideful, arrogant exorcist going to have a girl protect up for him? Isn't that a bit of an insult to your masculinity?"

Allen snarls, his ears lying back with aggression. "It would be if I were a girl!" Everyone stops and stares at him like he's gone mad until Nana let's out a wailing cry that Allen immediately knows is about hunger. "Ahh! Uh... You're bottle's almost ready, baby girl. So calm down, calm down..." He sticks a bit of his pinky into her mouth and sighs when she stops crying to suckle on it. "Oh, thank God..." He visibly relaxes and kisses her forehead.

"Allen," Jerry softly calls. "Her bottle's done."

"Thanks." He takes it up and lets her suckle it instead before turning his attention back to everyone who's still staring at him. "So, I don't mind that you mistook me. It's not everyday that you see a teenage _boy_ with a baby."

"But isn't General Cross a man?" a redheaded female finder says.

"Yep. He used to be a giant womanizing drunkard who spent too much. Since he got me pregnant, he's at least stopped with the womanizing, because that's what got us into this mess." Nana yawns. "Of all of the women for him to screw over, it had to have been a witch..."

* * *

Allen slinks to the science section alongside Kanda on their way to get the information on their new mission after leaving Nana with Jerry who promised to keep her well fed. He wants to stay beside his baby for all eternity, but he has a job to do. He's an exorcist, and he must remain an able one. "Uh... Kanda..."

"Hmm..."

"Why are you ignoring me?"

The other teen finally looks at the neko with a scowl. "Why did you get involved earlier?"

The question throws Allen off. "I... I didn't want you to get hurt..."

Kanda growls. "You could have gotten Nana hurt! So why would you give a damn?!"

"I... You... You were kind to me..." He looks down at the steps. "I don't get that very often..." He bites down on his lip. "It was... It made me feel almost normal. I really liked that..."


	3. The Neko's First Missions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that solely focuses on the missions: Ghost of Mater and Rewinding Town as well as finding Krory (Although, Allen's not there for it). And Allen gets really rude/vicious/mean at times in this one.

Chapter 2: The Neko's First Missions

_**You're so tired trying to rewind the mess you've made of your own mind** _   
_**(Woah) (Everybody knows) But the pieces won't pick up themselves, you know** _

_**You can fight just like you've been taught** _   
_**It won't undo the life you've got** _   
_**(Woah) (Everybody knows) 'Cause the pieces won't pick up themselves, you know** _

_**-Pieces (Icon For Hire)** _

A yawn breaks forth from Allen's throat as he curls up on the seat across from Kanda and eyes the presumably comfy perch that is the Japanese exorcist's lap. "Kanda?" he mews and reaches out a hand to touch the other. "Why aren't you talking?"

"Because I don't want to, and I thought you were going to nap."

"I can't... I'm too cold." As if to prove his point, a shiver runs rampant through him, and the fur on his tail bristles.

Kanda sighs and takes off his jacket to cover the Neko up. "There, are you warmer?" He gets a purr in response. "Now go to sleep."

"Thanks..." he murmurs and promptly falls into the land of the dreamer.

* * *

As they jump across the roofs on their path, Allen's cursed eye is on the fritz, telling him about the three akuma in Mater, so he tells his two companions quickly. "How do you know?" Kanda asks.

"I was cursed as a child, and I can see their souls." Silently, he invokes his innocence when they're in range of the weapons, his hand twisting into a giant claw. "Now we've got a job to do." His own weapon slashes through the first level one, and he jumps out of the way of a bullet, an acrobatic twist that turns into a backflip. He's mildly aware as he lands next to a tree who's leaves are reddening that fall is coming. 'Goddamnnit...' he thinks, wondering if he's going to go into heat again. 'I hope not.' When a bullet collides with the earth beside him, he shakes himself out of his thoughts and leaps back, pressing his feet to a tree and rocketing towards the soon to evolve akuma. "Kanda," he yowls, cutting the monster. "Go get the ghost and find some place safe. I'll follow."

"I'm not leaving!" the other exorcist yells.

"Why not?"

Kanda slices his own opponent in half. "I have to make sure you're okay. Nana's going to need her mother!"

Allen growls, making his arm turn into a sword, much to Kanda's surprise. "Die." The akuma falls into two halves, and it's soul goes away.

* * *

The moment Allen gets back to the Order, he hunts down Jerry and gets Nana, thanking the chef for watching her before heading off to give his report to Komui. Afterwards, he leaves to find Kanda who's meditating. "Hey," he says and sits beside the other exorcist.

"Hey." He looks over at the little one in the whitette's arms and smiles slightly. "She's very cute."

"Thanks. Do you want to hold her?" The question takes Kanda by surprise, but once he processes it, he answers with a nod. Nana's placed in his arms then, filling him with awe at the little life there. Allen grins and asks, "have you ever wanted kids?"

"One day..." Allen then makes a mental note to ask Cross about making the samurai Nana's godfather.

* * *

To go with Lenalee to the Rewinding Town in Germany, Allen decides to leave Nana in Kanda's care for as long as he's at Headquarters, and Lenalee confronts him about this choice during the train ride. "Are you sure about letting Kanda take care of Nana while we're gone?"

"Of course I am." Allen looks out of the window at the changing leaves and is once again reminded that it's October... He shakes his head. 'If I haven't gone into heat by now, then I might not at all.' "I tested him already, and he passed. I trust him not to get her hurt."

"But-"

"Lenalee," Allen growls. "Nana is my daughter, not yours! It is my decision!"

* * *

Allen looks at Miranda with barely concealed annoyance as she keeps crying and sobbing and hurting his ears that are hidden by his hood. Finally, he yowls, "stop talking for just one moment!"

Lenalee looks at him with surprise. "Allen-kun! What's that matter with you?!"

Since they're in the older woman's house, he drops his hood and clutches at his aching appendages. "She was yelling, Lenalee, and it was hurting me."

Miranda gapes at his appearance. "Oh.. I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," he meekly smiles. "Just try not to be overly loud."

"I'll try."

* * *

As time passes there, Allen starts to distance himself from he girls and hanging out with strange men. He wants to cuddle with them, only to realize that this is not acceptable. So he hides away as Lenalee tries to get Miranda to be cheerful. He recognizes these signs from the past fall... He's going into heat. When he realizes this, he hides away in the guest room Miranda gave to him and waits for his time to start.

One night, he wakes up to a strange room and rubs at his face before noticing the collar around his neck. "Nya~?"

"The kitty's awake now!" A little girl crows, bouncing over to the neko.

"Who are you?" he growls, then notices Lenalee and Miranda's terrified faces. "What the hell is going on here?!"

He cuts the collar from his throat with the claw form of his innocence and stands up only to be knocked backwards when the girl leaps on top of him. "Why did you take off your collar, kitty-cat?"

"Because I'm not a pet!"

She laughs. "But you're so pretty! I'm Road Kamelot, by the way. And I want you to be my kitty!"

* * *

Allen clutches at his shoulder, the one he wrenched while fighting Road's akuma while he gazes out at the garden and the akuma vampire inside with a deep-set frown. He doesn't want to go anywhere near anyone today because he knows that it's coming: his heat. Luckily, after fighting and being injured by the psycho girl, he is being left alone, since he'd flip if he was locked up in the infirmary. Knowing that he's going to need someone to keep his head on straight, he sends Timcampy, his master's golem after the red haired man; he just hopes that Marian makes it back in time.


	4. That Fated Season

Chapter 3: That Fated Season

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight** _  
_**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright** _  
_**No I don't want to mess this thing up** _  
_**I don't want to push too far** _  
_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might** _  
_**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life** _  
_**So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight** _

_**-Kiss Goodnight (Lady Antebellum)** _

Allen mewls and gets up slowly at around midnight before slinking over to Nana's crib and peering down at his sleeping kit. A smile comes to his face at her own peaceful one, and he reaches down to lift her up into his arms, watching as her own ears twitch. "Nana... I love you..." He walks out of his room and down the halls to Kanda's; his hand gently raps on the door, and his soft voice calls out, "Kanda..."

It swings open slowly to the samurai's sleepy face. "What's wrong?"

"Can't sleep... Don't want to sleep by myself anymore."

A small smile comes to Kanda's face, and he takes a step back. "Come in."

"Thanks." Allen sits on a chair, the one next to the bed and sighs. "You're very kind." He looks back at his friend with a small, weak grin. "I need to tell you something, and I need to ask a favor."

Kanda sits on the bed across from him. "What?"

"I need you to take care of Nana for some time. I don't know how long. Because..." White ears droop. "I'm... I'm going into... I'm going into heat."

Kanda's eyes widen. "Heat? As in... a female animal's heat?" Allen nods. "Damn, Cross fucked up, didn't he?"

"Big time. My first one was last year, and I got Nana out of it."

"Does Cross know about this one?

Allen nods again. "I sent Timcampy after him." Nana's ears twitch, and she slowly opens her eyes, silent as ever. "You're such a good baby."

"She is." The neko passes her over to the other man, startling him until the tiny bundle's in his arms and she raises up a hand to touch his face. "How old is she anyway?"

"Six months." Silence takes over, a nice one, and in it, Allen finally falls asleep.

* * *

"Nya~!" A whine wakes Kanda up, and he looks over at the slightly thrashing form of his temporary roommate.

He shakes the boy, worry on his face. "Allen! Allen, wake up!"

Silver eyes snap open, and a low purr rumbles from the boy's chest. "Kanda~." He nuzzles up the startled samurai, eyes half-lidded. They open fully, and Allen scrambles backwards, panting. "I need to go. Take care of Nana!"

The moment Allen's out of the door, Kanda realizes what's happening. "Oh, hell."

* * *

Allen holes himself up in his room, panting and shaking with tears in his eyes. "It's hot~..." His erection throbs in his pants, hard and painful as he refuses to touch it. "Master!" he cries. "Where are you?"

At the exact same time, Kanda runs to the science wing to inform Komui of what's happening to the neko, Nana in his arms because he couldn't leave her all alone in his room. He bursts into the chief's office to find him on the phone with Cross. "Ah, Kanda. Do you know where Allen is?"

"In his room, he went into heat this morning."

* * *

Allen's carried to the science wing where Komui hands him the phone with Cross on the line. "Marian," he mewls. "I'm sorry..."

_"It's not your fault. Komui's going to try to find a temporary solution until we fix this. How bad is it?"_

"Bad..." A soft sob makes everyone listening's: Komui, Kanda, Lenalee and Cross, hearts ache. "It hurts so much..." As he says this, he clutches at his stomach that pulses with each throb of his still prominent erection. "I don't know what to do."

_"Is there anyone who can help you? I'm too far away..."_

Allen looks back at the samurai he spent the night with. "Maybe... But... I don't want to... I would be..."

_"You wouldn't be cheating on me. It's not your fault anyways. I want you to get this person's help. Alright?"_

"Okay... I love you..."

_"I love you too."_

The boy sets down the phone and collapses to his knees, the heat and coinciding pain almost unbearable. "Kanda... Kanda... Please..."

* * *

The whitette's small form is brought into Kanda's room, Nana having been taken by Lenalee for a while, and laid down on the samurai's bed. His hips buck slightly in an attempt to get friction from Kanda, overwhelmed by the intensity of his own sexual needs. "Kanda~..."

"Are you okay?" His friend sits beside him, worry plain on his face.

Allen looks up slowly, shaking just slightly. "No... It's... it's hot..." Silver pools, half-lidded, stare into dark ones, and a soft voice murmurs, "you should have left me in my room... I'll be okay..."

"Don't lie about it." The swordsman's calloused hand rubs against the bulge in the other's pants, eliciting a screaming cry as his hips thrust into the other's palm. "Do you want me to help you?"

'N-no~' the boy's mind says. 'You won't ever look at me as your friend again...' However, his body betrays his mind, and a scream of 'yes!' comes out instead.

Between Allen's squirming and Kanda's determination to pleasure him through his heat cycle, the boy's clothes are disposed of and tossed off of the bed only for Allen to pounce on Kanda. He kneels with his legs spread apart, right hand lingering to his backside to sink a finger into his heat slicked depths, left to his cock that stands tall and proud: painful because it hasn't been touched. "K-kanda~," he mewls and trusts in another finger, and another because he so desperately wants to be filled. "P-please~!" The haze in his eyes diminishes as he comes to his senses, and he tries to back away only to be stopped by the hands that grip his hips.

"Allen," the samurai murmurs. "Are you sure you want this? I want the answer from you, not the animal that wants to be impregnated."

After a few conflicting moments, the whitette nods. "Please... It h-hurts. I need..." The haze returns just slightly. "I need you inside of me. I need you, Kanda..." His words are said sensually, causing the man to gasp as Allen grinds down on the elder exorcist's crotch with his ass, the fluid that drips so quickly from his entrance staining the jeans beneath them. "So do you want me?"

A smirk comes to Kanda's face. "I'd have to be a prude not to." Suddenly, all of the teasing and the sheer eroticness of the situation comes to fruition when Kanda flips Allen over onto his hands and knees to make room for the tail that lifts up and out of his way.

Just as Kanda's about to stick a saliva-slicked finger into his partner's hole, the boy cries, "I'm loose and slick enough! Inside! Inside me now!" Despite his misgivings about the situation, the dark haired exorcist complies and breaches the dripping passage. "Nyah!" Allen throws his head back at the pleasure and feeling of completion once again. "Nyah... Ahh!" His moans come in rapid succession, stealing the oxygen all for himself. "Kanda~! Harder!"

"Alright, you asked for it." To fulfill the neko's wish, Kanda slams into the trembling passage with more force than necessary, and Allen, in turn, screams.

"Oh, God... Yes! Myah, hah... Nya!" Even at the harder, and deeper, penetration, Allen rolls his hips backwards with every thrust, wanting more. His eyes shine with delight as the cat inside revels in his ecstasy and drives him even further into temporary madness. "C-come on! Nya!" His cries take on a desperate edge, his climax nearing so quickly; then just one thrust, harder than all the rest, to his prostate has him yowling his release to the sky and marking the sheets and his chest with his seeds.

Kanda, not expecting it, is driven over the edge by the sudden too-tight and spasming walls around his dick that milk the orgasm right out of him, wanting all that he can give to get the neko pregnant once more.

The haze in Allen's eyes fades away, and he squirms just slightly, wanting to clean himself after the humiliating ordeal. Noticing this, Kanda pulls out and watched the boy wince as he stretches, feeling his entrance tighten considerably. "Damn it..."

"What's wrong?"

Pale cheeks turn pink with embarrassment. "I have to open myself up again in the shower..." He wiggles just slight, discomfort on his angelic face. "I really don't like the feeling after sex..." His ears droop. "Especially cause I don't remain loose afterwards."

"You can use my shower, if you want."

"Thanks." Allen presses a kiss to Kanda's temple. "For everything."

When the whitette's out of hearing range, Kanda deflates. "What are we going to do if you get pregnant again?"


	5. Marian

Chapter 4: Marian

 __ **Your sins into me**  
Oh, my beautiful one, now  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into...  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one

_**-Silver and Cold (AFI)** _

With the hot water cascading down his once overheated body, Allen's reminded instantly of the feeling that had just consumed his mind. He shakes, feeling so dirty and disgusted at himself for taking advantage of Kanda, for falling into the trap of the cat's desires. 'What if that was his first time?' That particular thought fills him with horror and shame; it was meant to be meaningless... Yet it could mean everything to the samurai. He shakes those thoughts out of his head, wishing that he could change what happened... Although, he's glad that it was Kanda and not someone else... Like Komui.

A sigh falls from his lips, and he realizes that he's been in there for far too long and moves his fingers back towards his still sufficiently lubricated passage to slip one inside. Pearly canine teeth bite into his lip to stifle the noise of discomfort at opening himself up again even as he adds the other two. He hopes that by doing this, he won't end up pregnant again... Maybe... God probably won't do him the favor though. Soft fingers squirm around in his ass until he's satisfied that it's clean, being careful around hi prostate, then he turns off the water and throws on the robe inside before heading out to face Kanda again.

"Hey," he mutters and sits across from the exorcist who's already pulled on his clothes.

"Hey." A soft smile comes to Kanda's face, and he reaches up to stroke a lock of hair from the whitette's face. "Are you okay?"

"I think so..." Allen places a pale hand on his flat stomach, internally wondering if he'll feel the sensation of a baby kicking inside once again. "I don't want you to worry." The whitette forces a carefree grin onto his face. "Everything will be okay."

Still, Kanda is not at ease. 'I hope you're right, Allen.'

* * *

A couple days later has Allen Walker with Nana in his arms racing to the science division where his lover supposedly is. Despite the anxiety clawing at him, now that he's been with Kanda, he doesn't feel quiet so attached to Marian, and deduces for himself that because of the cat inside of him, who has no real feelings of loyalty, he's more accepting of having more than one, even temporary, mate. But still... Allen loves Marian and always will. His expression brightens, tail wagging just slightly, and his feet move faster as the familiar scent of his master meets his nose. The moment he gets to the science division, he lets out a mewling, wordless cry that rings through the air. "Nya~!" When Cross doesn't immediately come to his call, silken ears droop in sadness. "Master~..." he whines, wanting the elusive man to come to him. "Master~!"

"Allen?"

Immediately, the neko perks up as the redhead comes out of Komui's office, but the next thing everyone hears is not Allen's excited cry; it's Nana's. "Nyuu!" Luminescent, intelligent silver eyes are trained on her father as she repeats that blessed word, 'Daddy'. Her 'mother' gasps and blinks at her face only to get the cat-girl's attention. "Nyao!" 'Mama!'

"What is it?" Cross looks down at his beautiful daughter with a frown.

"Her first words..."

"You understood them?"

"Yeah... She said 'Daddy' and 'Mama'. She knows us... She knows who we are." Tears gather in his eyes as he realizes finally, 'I have a family.'

* * *

After leaving Nana with Kanda, Cross and Allen head to the latter's room where they cuddle, because the teen wants to so desperately as they talk. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Large silver pools look over at the other's own, worry at the fact that his love hasn't gotten angry about this whole thing making him feel so terrified. "For betraying you... For sleeping with Kanda."

A frown comes to the general's face, and he says, "I'm not angry with you. I've never been angry with you." After a pause, he amends that statement. "At least, not about this."

"Why not?"

"It's not your fault, and whatever comes out of this, we'll deal with. Okay?"

"Okay..."

Cross smiles. "Now go to sleep."

"Yes, Marian."

* * *

A white tail wags excitedly, and equally stark ears perk up to listen to his master speak with Komui. "I need you to watch over for any signs. If he is pregnant, he'll keep it a secret for as long as possible. And when he starts nesting, you shouldn't let anyone move it if it's found. Understand?"

"Of course, general."

Marian smiles and turns around to give his apprentice a kiss. "I'll be back to check on you. Be safe. And stay sane. Okay?"

"Kay. Love you, Marian."

"I love you too."


	6. Forbidden Happiness

Chapter 5: Forbidden Happiness

 __ **I always needed time on my own**  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take** _   
_**Do you see how much I need you right now?** _

_**-** **_When_ You're Gone (Avril Lavigne)** _

The night after Cross leaves, Allen's up, all alone and cradling Nana after a midnight screaming fit. His silver pools close as he thinks about how exhausting it is to have children and curses the witch that had cursed him. But when he looks down at his daughter's peaceful face, he feels better; there's something so strange and calming about looking at your own sleeping child. This Allen knows well.

Shortly after Nana's birth, he was so scared, sure that someone would hunt them down and kill her. He refused to leave the safety of whatever place Cross had taken him and even shied away from the redheaded exorcist at times. That is, until the day an akuma attacked him in their room one night; that was the night his innocence started to form new weapons to protect its host and the little neko baby.

Allen shakes his head to remove the unwanted thoughts in it and sits down beneath the twisted picture of an all white clown. "Mana..." he whispers, a soft grin creeping up. "Would you be happy with my path?" Sorrow alights in his eyes as a single, saddening thought enters his mind. "I wish you could meet your granddaughter..."

Suddenly, he finds that sleep will be impossible and gathers up Nana to take a moonlit stroll. The soft silver light illuminates the world around them, not that the white haired neko needs it, and makes the night seem more enchanted than usual. He hears the sound of a male grunting in exertion not far away and unconsciously starts towards it, wanting to hear that pleasantly familiar sound in its truest form, and when he skirts around that final tree and sees Kanda with Mugen, he understands that he has no place there.

However, as he backs away, his foot breaks a branch, just a small one, but it still alerts the samurai to his presence. "Allen..." he calls, seeing a small flash of white, the boy's tail. "What're you doing out here?"

The neko peaks his head out from around a tree, fluffy, white ears perked up from his name being said. "I couldn't sleep." He creeps out slowly, feeling a purr build when Kanda motions for him to come. "Nana woke me up... I know this sounds weird, but what if she knows?"

"What if she knows what?" Kanda asks.

"That her dad's gone... That he might not come back alive."

Kanda sighs and pulls the teen with too much thrust upon his shoulders into his arms. "Allen," he whispers. "Cross will come back. He loves you. I can see it." A mournful smile quirks his lips. "Anyone can see it."

Allen returns it, clutching Nana just a little bit tighter. "Thanks. You really are the greatest friend ever."

They sit down together in the moonlight and in the silence, fall asleep.

* * *

The sound of frantic calling and the sunlight hitting their eyelids wakes Kanda and Allen the next morning. As the former leaps into action, the neko yawns and stretches leisurely, almost inverting his back as he does so; "what's the rush?" he mewls and stands up with Nana in his arms, the younger hybrid staring at the samurai.

"They're calling for us... And we fell asleep outside."

"So?"

There's nothing on his angelic face that suggests an amount of care, and that surprises Kanda. 'Maybe it's because he's still tired.' "I thought you were very worried about people think..." At the new, incredulous look, he amends that statement. "Like their feelings and stuff."

"Not as much as I used to." Silvery pools are covered for just a moment before he reaches out with the hand not clutching to Nana to take up Kanda's. "Let's go."

* * *

Kanda stares at Allen as they sit on the roof (Nana is being babysat by Lenalee), the damning question on his mind; is the neko pregnant? And eventually, the boy can't take them anymore and calls his friend out. "Is there any reason why you can't take your eyes off of me?"

The samurai ducks his head and says, "I was just thinking about something."

"Kanda-" Allen starts.

"Yuu." Silver eyes look at him is curiosity. "You can call me by my first name, Yuu."

Elation builds up in the boy's heart and what he was going to say then is quickly forgotten. "Yuu..." He giggles. "Thank you."

* * *

About two weeks after he went into heat, Allen's called down to see Komui. Immediately, he leaps up onto the couch in front of the scientist's desk and wags his tail happily. "Hiya!"

A chuckle resounds from the Chinese man's mouth, and he says, "happy today, are we?"

"Yep! So what's up?"

"We're sending you on a mission to help General Cross in China, and you'll be leaving tomorrow."

Big silver eyes blink rapidly. "Really? I can go work with Master?" At the nod he receives, he jumps up, shouting "I'm going to go pack!" over his shoulder.

Komui smiles before a solemn expression takes over. "God, I know that I don't speak to you much, but please don't let him get hurt."

* * *

They curl up together in Allen's room that night, so Nana's crib would not be so far out of reach, the boy not wanting to sleep alone again. It's silent except for the sound of their heartbeats and breaths that ring out in Allen's sensitive ears until he decides to speak. "Yuu..." Silver eyes gleam bright in the dim lighting, illuminating his innocence. "I know that you're worried, but I don't care. If I am, I am." He kisses the man's cheek. "I'll love it just the same. No one's going to take away my shot at happiness."


	7. The Witch's Grudge

Chapter 6: The Witch's Grudge

 __ **It's in your eyes, a color fade out**  
Looks like a new transition  
The starting up and shaking your ground  
Turning your head to see a new day calling

_**Does it feel like a head to lean on?** _   
_**A snapshot from where you were born** _   
_**I'm looking for your hand in the rough** _   
_**You're caught in the wire** _   
_**Well, I'll lift you out** _

_**-** **_Witchcraft_ (Pendulum)** _

Allen, after bidding Nana farewell, arrives at the train station alone, nor wanting a finder to accompany him and let the secret out. He slips into his compartment quietly and curls up to sleep because the rides a long one at best, and it's just as he reaches that point that he hears a commotion in the next car. "What the-?" He glares at the wall as of it was the cause of his disrupted, fragile sleeping patterns, and the shouting begins once again. A growl falls from his mouth, and he stalks to the source of his disgruntlement, slamming the door open as he does.

The men, three and a boy look at him with curiosity, but it's the black haired one that speaks up. "Hey."

"Hi." Allen slinks inside and closes the compartment door. "May I ask what all the racket was about? I could hear it in the next car."

The man who spoke grins. "We just won a couple of hands of poker, and the guys it was against didn't seem to like that." Allen smiles, sitting down in a seat, legs underneath him. "My name's Tyki, by the way. And these guys are Momo and Clark. That's Eeze."

"I'm Allen."

The grin on Tyki's face grows. "It's nice to meet you, Allen."

"Likewise." There's a devilish smirk on the neko's face as his cat responds just slightly to the dominating demeanor of the obvious ringleader. "How about we play a couple of hands?"

The vagabonds find this idea appealing, sure that this would be an easy victory. "You're on!" Oh, how wrong they are.

* * *

Tyki blinks in disbelief behind his glasses as the boy who's obviously an exorcist wins yet another hand, smiling his 'cat that got the canary' grin. 'He's cheating. He has to be.'

Suddenly, a loud yawn breaks through his smirk, making the teen seem twice as innocent. "I need my nap..." He stands up languidly and slowly waves goodbye. "See you later... Maybe?"

"Sure." Tyki peaks over his glasses to show the boy his golden eyes, delighting in the slight, unconscious shiver that runs through the intoxicating creature before him. "I'm sure we'll see each other again, Shounen." Yet another shiver comes; the neko's tail uncurls slightly beneath his shirt, and his ears lay back.

* * *

"Nya?" Allen wakes up just before dawn, groggy and uncaring to his state of dress (a nightgown like shirt and a his silken undergarments) as he takes a walk down the hall to the breezy intersection of the two train cars. He can't sleep, dreams being haunted by thoughts of a sweet boy caring for and loving someone who looks very much like Tyki, so he stares up at the moon, unaware that his ears are out for all (not that anyone's up) to see. "Who are you?" he whispers. "Why do I dream of you?" The Cheshire Cat is his blissful disguise only smiles down upon him.

Eventually, he returns to his compartment only to awaken a few hours with the need to vomit. After losing his dinner, he retires to sleep once more, not wanting to get up and face the day without at least Tyki, who had left with his little group on a job, to keep him company. As he sleeps, his hand moves stomach as if it could feel a heartbeat inside.

* * *

Cross stands alone on the platform, waiting on Allen, and when he finally arrives, the general finds himself with a neko in his arms. "Master~..." he purrs and kneads at the Nan's side. "I love you. And I love unmoving metal objects."

"Yeah," Marian asks, amused.

"Yes... Are we going to find the witch now?"

"Very soon. Very, very soon."

A smile, soft and welcoming lights up the redhead's face, and in the glow of sunset, he brings his lover to their rooms.

* * *

The next morning finds Allen crouched over the toilet, puking his guts out once more. "Damnit." He stands up when he's done and stumbles to the sink to rid of the evidence before Marian wakes up. But there's no mistaking it now, Allen's definitely pregnant.


	8. Searching and Hiding

Chapter 7: Searching and Hiding

_**This small flower that bloomed in this clearly dyed world** _   
_**I promise to never let it dry out and die** _   
_**Even if the future becomes covered in despair** _   
_**We can overcome it many times** _

_**-Colorless World (Hatsune Miku)** _

Seemingly colorless eyes stare up into the clouds, making shapes out of nothingness as their owner awaits his lover's return. He leans on his hand, a weary look on his face. All he wants to do is sleep right now and never awaken again. Those nearly hue-less pools latch onto a dark shape that strides across the street from him, and when he hears his voice; the man's talking to himself; he automatically knows who it is. He grabs his hat, bolts out of the door and shouts, "Tyki!"

The shadowed figure stops and turns around, searching the neko's face out before calling back, "Allen?"

"The one and only!" With quick, hurried steps, the boy crosses the street until he's beside the vagabond. "What are you doing here?"

The man flashes him a smile and gestures for the boy to join him in his walk. "I have a job here. It's just for a little cash for the boys and me."

"Like what?"

"I just need to talk to some people. Would you like to come?"

"Sure!" Allen chimes and takes the offered arm. "So who are we talking to?"

The innocence in his voice makes the elder laugh internally. 'Just like him...' Unconsciously, he pulls Allen tighter to his side as he says, "just some people that my boss pays to find him things."

"Oh."

A soft silence takes over, and in it, Tyki can here the soft sound of the child purring. 'What?' He wants to see what Allen's hiding but can't bring himself to ostracize himself by doing so.

"Tyki." Lost in his internal musings, he doesn't feel the teen stiffen or see a silver eye turn red and black with a gear-like monocle appear there. "Get out of here."

"What?"

The world dissolves into a mess of debris and guns as akuma rise into the sky to attack one of the exorcists that invaded their home. "Get out of here!" A surge of angry-fear runs through his veins, prompting his innocence to activate of its own accord to protect the lives it swore it would. Forming a sword, it tells Allen to jump, and they do, dicing the machine mere moments later. On a whim, the boy turns back to look at Tyki, seeing a glint of gold in the man's eyes and wondering why the akuma seem to almost fear him. Then it clicks... "Tyki..." he breathes.

A sudden pressure in his side has him barreling towards the ground, and his innocence turns back into a claw to break his fall. A body, one belonging to an akuma lands on top of him and his air rushes out to meet the rest of it in the sky. "Hello, kitty~."

It's then that Allen realizes that his hat had been lost during his fall, exposing his ears. "Get away from me!" A savage growl rumbles from his throat the longer the akuma stays until, at last, he snaps. Wicked claws slice into the machine's face, and the moment it's off of him, the neko stands up, clearly enraged. "Stay away from us." His human hand, clawed and dangerous, gently lays against his stomach, trying to keep himself calm for the little ones there. _ **"Stay away from my kits!"**_

To Tyki's surprise, a few scant moments later, the arsenal that arose to combat the teen is demolished, so the man slips away before his presence is remembered.

* * *

Allen tucks his feet up under his body, waiting on Cross to come home and wishing he could get Tyki off of his mind. He doesn't want to think about what he's sure is the reality, that the man he'd met is... a monster... someone who wants to kill him. "Kill us." His hand rests on his stomach as if he could already feel it kicking. "Baby..." He purrs loudly. "My baby..."

"Allen!" The neko perks up and runs straight into the exorcists arms. "What's got you so excited?"

Not wanting to spill the secret, he purrs and says, "I just missed you and I'm happy you're home."

"Well, I have something that will make you even happier..."

"What?"

"I found the witch."

* * *

The witch grins darkly, clearly enjoying Allen's discomfort with being around her. "Well, isn't our little Neko looking adorable?" She turns back to Cross, sneering all the while. "Have you fucked him yet?" At the man's jerky nod, she cackles. "And have you found out the little secret of my curse?" Yet another nod. "Oh, this is too great! I hope you have fun with the little beast!"

Allen growls, pupils narrowing into slits as his ears press against his head. **_"Our daughter is not a beast!"_** His eyes turn gold as his tail bristles, and his shadow lengthens and becomes that of a giant monster.

She backs up in fear, muttering, "m-monster..."

**_"What was that?!"_ **

"Monster!" she screams, regaining some courage.

**_"You made me a monster!"_ **

Just as he's about to leap forward and fulfill the beast inside of him's desires to kill her and use her body to nourish his kits, Cross grabs ahold of him and pulls him close. "Enough," he whispers. "Enough." Allen visibly relaxes, the more demonic, black side of him removing it's hold on the boy, and in turn, the witch calms down as well. "Do you know how to turn him back?"

"There is no modifying it or removing it. That's a permanent and very powerful curse, so I suggest you take your animal back home." Before Cross can whip out his innocence and 'bust a cap in her ass', she disappears, leaving Allen's trembling form in his master's arms.

"It's okay. She's gone."

Allen nods, but that isn't what was bothering him. He's terrified about what he wanted to do. 'Killing someone...' he thinks. 'Why does that sound so nice?'

* * *

The night's cool air envelopes him in silence as Allen treks outside; Marian had gone off to try and find the witch again and the whitette to find Tyki. It isn't long before the man's silky voice washes over him, tempting him into under reacting to his dangerous presence. "Hello, Shounen."

"Tyki."

The Portuguese male sits down across from him on a retaining wall, a smug grin on his face. "To what do I owe this pleasure, dear kitten?"  
Silver eyes turn gold, and he growls loudly, "I know what you are, and what you've done!"

A smirk sends him into even greater outrage as his ears lay back once more. "Oh, Shounen... So you think you've figured me out..." He reaches out to scratch at the teen's fluffy ears only to be snarled at. "And you're right, I am a Noah."


	9. One Life for Another

Chapter 8: One Life for Another

 **** _Nothing I say will wash it away_  
I'm standing in the pouring rain  
You say it won't happen again  
You're manic, manic  
There is a chemical in your brain  
It's pouring sunshine and rage  
You can never know what to expect  
You're manic, manic

**_-Manic (Plumb)_ **

_"Oh, Shounen... So you think you've figured me out..." He reaches out to scratch at the teen's fluffy ears only to be snarled at. "And you're right, I am a Noah."_

Allen backs away quickly, a snarling hiss leaping from his throat as he swipes his claws at the offending hand. "Stay away from me!"

Tyki pulls said appendage back and mournfully says, "you wound me, Allen."

"You were going to let them kill me!" The neko looks almost murderous as the dark voice comes back. "You were going to let them kill us."

"Now, why would I do that, Neah?"

The Brit growls and leaps up onto the retaining wall to stare right into Tyki's eyes when the teen's crouching. "Because you didn't know I was here, hanging out in my nephew's body."

An eyebrow raises in question. "The kid's your nephew?"

"Yes," Neah sighs. "Now, I'd love to get out of this weather. It isn't good for Allen and the kit."

"Kit?" Tyki offers up an arm that's quickly accepted and begins to lead his fellow Noah to the inn he's staying at.

A soft sigh leaves Neah's throat as they pass a kitten and its mother. "My Allen is pregnant..."

"Pregnant?" The breeze seems to be in shock itself for it stops, creating total silence.

"Yes. A witch's curse." Neah looks up into Tyki/Joyd's eyes and softly smiles. "Promise me you'll take care of Allen."

"Define take care of."

"Look after him. Make sure he doesn't get himself or the kit hurt. Keep akuma away from him."

Tyki nods his affirmation and says, "your wish is granted."

Neah laughs, then pales as he remembers someone. "Father... how is he?"

The Noah of Pleasure looks down as he responds. "Not well... It's like he's slipping ever closer into madness everyday. He misses you and blames himself for what happened."

The Noah in the neko's body shakes his head. "I want to see him... But I'm afraid that he'll kill Allen to get me out. I don't want to harm him. I love him like my child... He practically is my child... Mine and Mana's." Tyki leads the way up the stairs into his room where Neah curls up on the bed only to be joined by the reincarnation of his boyfriend a few moments later. "Love you..."

"I love you too."

* * *

When Allen wakes to a warm body cradling his, he purrs and snuggles into it, believing it to be Cross, but his belief is thrown out of the window when it chuckles and speaks. "Hello, Shounen."

He jerks away, too shocked to snarl, so instead he opts for "where am I?"

"In my room. I had a nice chat with the other one inside of you."

"O-other one? What are you talking about?! I'm singular. There's only me!"

Tyki smirks and reaches up to scratch at the teen's ears, eliciting a purr and effectively stoping a freak-out. Once Allen's calmed, he begins again. "Have you been having dreams about someone who looks like me?" Silver eyes narrow suspiciously. "I'll take that as a yes. That person's name is Neah. I'm the reincarnation of his lover. You are his host."

"I'm no one's anything!" His ears lay back once more, and he growls defensively.

"Allen." Tyki kisses the boy's face softly. "I'm not going to hurt you or your child."

In a moment, the whitette's off the bed and cowering in a corner. "No... How do you know about it?!"

"Neah told me."

"That makes no-" Allen's cut off by the sudden need to throw up and launches himself into the bathroom.

When he comes out, Tyki's watching him with a slightly amused expression. "Morning sickness?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh, come on~. I'm just stating a fact."

"Leave me alone."

The teen starts to walk out of the door only to be stop when he hears, "I won't. Neah wants me to protect you."

"I don't need you."

"Yes, you do. Allen, let me protect you." Slowly, the teen nods, knowing that it would be best to have someone watch out for him and the kit once he gets bigger.

"Good. I'll meet you at your apartment in an hour." Another nod, and the boy promptly leaves.

* * *

"Allen." Cross pulls his apprentice into his arms the second the teen steps into the apartment. "Where were you?"

"With a friend... He wants to come with us."

Allen's led to the couch and pushed onto it, so Cross can cook the boy breakfast. "Where did you meet this guy?'

"On the train on the way here. He was in the car behind mine. I played poker with him." Allen pulls the blanket off the back of the back of the couch and around himself as he talks, ears drooped with relaxation. "He's really... nice." 'And he kind of has blackmail material on me...'

"When's he coming over?"

"About 45 minutes. Is that okay?"

Cross sighs, yet still says, "it's fine. We're heading back to headquarters though."

"Tyki will be okay with that. I think."

 _'He will.'_ Allen jumps slightly and looks over at his reflection in the window... rather the other person in his reflection. _'Hello, Allen-kun.'_ Unnoticed by his master, the teen's ears lay back in fearful aggression. _'What's wrong?'_

"Who are you?" he whisper hisses despite the fact that he thinks that he already knows.

The shadow grins widely and sits down in on the mirror's couch next to Allen's reflection. ' _Don't you already know who I am? After all, you are my host... Dear nephew...'_

"What are you talking about?"

_'You're my adoptive nephew. Mana was my brother... I am Neah Walker."_


	10. Rainstorms, Lovely Aren't They?

Chapter 9: Rainstorms, Lovely Aren't They?

_**So stand in the rain Stand your ground Stand up when it's all crashing down Stand through the pain You won't drown And one day, what's lost can be found** _

_**-Stand in the Rain (Superchick)** _

Tyki looks down at the tiny form that had slowly crawled onto his lap a few minutes earlier and smiles. "You're so innocent." The teen purrs softly as long fingers rub him behind the ears, yet he doesn't wake up. The other hand slides down to touch his stomach, and the Noah notes that it's stiff, hard, no doubt from his expanding womb. Soon, as scary as it sounds, his pregnancy will be glaringly obvious.

The door opens to reveal a very tired Cross. "Allen's asleep, isn't he?"

"Yeah. He told me to tell you goodnight."

"Then I guess I better follow him." The boy's taken from Tyki who declares that he's going to take a little walk. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Pleasant dreams, Shounen..."

* * *

The black moon reflects its white counterpart, leading the neko to believe that he'll see the Noah in the water. Yet, when he looks into it, there's only him. "Hello, Allen-kun."

Allen spins around to look at a lightly tanned brunette neko with piercing yellow eyes that fade to chocolate quickly. "Neah."

"The one and only." A park bench materializes out of then air, and the previous scene dissolves only to be replaced by a sunny... memory? "That's me and my half-brother." Allen looks out into the wheat and sees two boys running together, looking ever so joyous; then the scene changes once more to a garden in which Neah's head lies in the lap of another man. "That's me and Joyd. His name's Tyki now."

"You and Tyki were lovers, right?"

"Yeah. I still love him... I will always love him." Neah takes up Allen's hand and guides the pregnant neko to sit beside him and lean against his chest. "He'll take care of your kit. I'm certain... And I'm sorry."

"For what?" Allen asks innocently.

"Living inside of you... Not helping you get away from that witch... Being a jerk... Taking over your body... Letting my father hurt you..."

"Wait. Who's your father?"

Neah looks down, almost ashamed. "The Millennium Earl."

Instead of the freak-out the older neko was sure to occur, Allen simply sighs and says, "well, you can't pick your family."

Brown ears perk up in happiness. "Friends?"

"Friends."

* * *

The train is a mess of activity when Allen wakes, finding himself in Tyki's arms as the Noah caries him through the crowd. "What's going on?"

"This is our stop, Shounen. We're going to your headquarters remember." Allen nods and promptly leans back into his maybe friend, intending on sleeping some more. "Don't you are use me as a pillow right now."

"But I'm tired!"

"So am I. I didn't get to sleep for thirteen hours."

Allen looks almost horrified. "I slept for how long?!"

"Thirteen hours."

"Oh my god... I am such a pathetic, lazy cat..."

"Soon to be a pathetic, lazy, obviously pregnant cat." Allen freezes at that taboo term. "How far along are you anyways?"

"Almost two months... I think... How bad am I showing now?"

Tyki looks down at the baggy shirt and discreetly lifts it up to look at the boy's slightly rounded stomach. "Not bad... But I don't know how much it will take for anyone to notice."

"Neither do I..." Allen looks at the ground, feeling shamed. "I hate keeping it a secret."

"Why's that? Why won't you tell Cross?"

"Because, it's probably not his..."

"What do you mean by that?"

A sigh flutters into life as the teen tells the man who should be his enemy "my friend, Yuu Kanda slept with me when I was in heat."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. Master said he wasn't angry, but I don't want to chance him not being... at least there for me."

"That sucks."

"Majorly."

"Well, Neah and I will be there."

* * *

The moment the trio enters the Black Order Headquarters, Allen separates himself from the other two and scrambles off towards Jerry only to be told that Kanda has the neko baby. "Kay!" he calls over his shoulder. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome, honey! You take care of your baby girl, okay?"

"Okay!" He crosses paths with Tyki and Cross again, saying, "Yuu's got Nana. I'll be back."

The general laughs and says, "alright. Let's go to the science division. We have to tell Komui that you're here."

"Kay."

Allen runs down the hall to Kanda's room, tail wagging happily only to find that the samurai's not in his room. "Damnit!" His next stop is the science division, finding his Master with their baby in his arms and Tyki looking down upon her with a smile.

"You have a very beautiful daughter, Shounen..."

"Thanks, Tyki... I was kind of hoping that I'd get to hold her..." The silver eyed baby reacts to him, calling out for her mama once more, and Cross happily hands her over, not used to holding Nana for long. "Hey there, sweety. Did you have a fun time with Yuu?" She purrs as if to say yes. "That's good," he purrs back, making everyone smile. "I'm not going anywhere for a little while, so I can take care of you. I love you, Nana."

Neah smiles with him. _'Let me sing to her.'_

'Sure.'

The teen surrenders control of his body, hoping that whatever Neah does won't give them away. _"Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita... Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo..."_ Tyki freezes, recognizing the sound but doesn't let anyone know that he knows it. That would draw too many questions. _"Hitotsu futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogago... Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume..."_ Nana purrs even louder, almost interrupting Neah's concentration, but still, he sings. _"Umare-ochite kagaya omae ikuoku no toshitsuki ga... Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshitemo... Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru douka konnokotoni aiwo..."_ The fourteenth Noah locks eyes with his lover, letting him know that the last line is for him. _"Tsunaida te ni kiss wo..."_

Allen returns to his body in time to see lots of confused faces, especially Cross. "Where'd you learn that song?"

"From Mana..." he lies, using the supplied scapegoat from Neah, but no one seems to want to drop it until Nana looks at Yuu and opens her mouth at last.

"Nyuu!"

Allen freezes, making Kanda ask what she said. "She called you Papa..."


	11. You're Joking Right?

Chapter 10: You're Joking, Right?

_**Please, don't leave me (yeah)** _

_**Please, don't leave me**_ _**(I)**_

_**I always say how I don't need you** _

_**But it's always gonna come right back to this.** _

_**(please, please) please, don't leave me** _

_**-Please Don't Leave Me (P!nk)** _

Silver eyes glow so brightly almost luminescent to the moon as Allen sits outside of headquarters, waiting for everything to make sense. His left hand rests comfortably against his stomach and the hardness of his womb that he feels there. Strangely, a feeling that had sent terror through him almost a year earlier is soothing, as long as it's there, for now, he's positive that his baby's okay. A soft purr rumbles from his mouth and spreads throughout the air, making it a nice environment.

 _'Why haven't you told anyone?_ ' Neah asks.

Allen sighs and slowly lays down, wishing that the Noah would just drop it. 'I don't want to worry anyone.'

Annoyance drips off of his uncles words when her replies. _'You're pregnant! They have a right to worry! What if you're sent on another mission?'_

'I can protect my children, Neah! I'm not weak, and I'll take Tyki with me if I need to.'

_'They're going to find out eventually.'_

'Not if I can help it!' The Noah growls and mentally slaps his nephew. 'What the hell was that for?'

Neah almost grins when he says, _'for being stupid. Maybe it fixed it. Are you going to tell Marian and Kanda now?'_

'No!' There's exasperation in Allen's voice that just hides his own fear; he's terrified of Cross' reaction to the news when the time comes.

A mental hug has him relaxing further, feeling safe in the 'embrace'. _'Allen, it's going to be okay. They aren't going to do anything that will upset you. They care for you.'_

'I know they do, but I'm scared...'

Neah smiles mournfully. _'I know. I know. Just remember that I am always her. Always.'_

'I know... I'm glad I have you... now, Neah.'

* * *

Tyki looks down at Allen before sitting beside him to eat breakfast, careful to stay away from the leaning tower of plates. "Where were you last night? Cross was worried about you."

Slightly startled by the fact that he's started to talk, Allen turns his head then smiles, glad to see that it's his should-be-an-enemy. "I was on the roof, enjoying the night air. If you can't find me, I'm either there or in the garden."

"Garden?"

"Didn't you know there's a garden?"

"No, I didn't." Tyki gets a nostalgic, innocent look. "Our family home has a giant garden that I used to run away to when things got stressful. I miss it."

Allen laughs and says, "I'll show you ours later. Kay?"

"Let's call it a date."

* * *

About twenty minutes after breakfast and and a successful avoiding of Lavi, Allen finds himself in the library to get Tyki. The Noah's curled up in an armchair, reading and doesn't notice him until the teen taps his arm, startling him from his story. "What's up?"

The neko smiles. "Do you want to go to the garden with me now?"

"Sure." Tyki grins back and allows himself to be pulled down monstrosities of hallways before coming to a set of double doors that are quickly pushed open. Outside is like a jungle, thick, vibrant, beautiful and perfect. The later is more for a nesting animal; there's no doubt in the older man's mind that Allen would use this area as his nesting grounds once it was time. Filing that knowledge away, he starts to explore, noting how alike and different it is to the Noah family garden. The flowers aren't nearly as exotic, but they're thick, obviously cared for while magic does all of the dirty work in his family's home.

"What do you think?" Allen asks, crouching next to a rosebush.

"I like it. It reminds me of home."

The teen smiles once more and stands up. "Home... I guess this is my home now."

Tyki's brows furrow, and he asks, "what do you mean?"

"I'd never had a real home before coming here. I was always moving... Sometimes for my safety, others because everyone else was going."

"It sound's sad."

"Kind of is... But I survived. I'm glad I did to reunite you and Neah once more. He loves you a lot, you know?"

"I know."

* * *

The rest of the day passes by without incident until supper when Allen comes down with a bad case of morning sickness... in front of Kanda and Marian.

* * *

"No! You can't make me! I don't wanna! Marian!" Allen thrashes in his master's grip, scream out his displeasure at the plan that had been set into motion without him.

Cross grunts as the neko's claws graze his neck and merely tosses the teen over his shoulder. "You have to go, and that's final."

"Don't take me to Komui, please!" Because of the boy's reluctance to tell him what's going on, Allen's being drug to the scientist to do a routine check up... that includes a thorough questioning, pregnancy test and an ultrasound. After all, you can't be too careful with him. "Please..."

"We need to know."

The whitette looks over at Kanda who merely says, "I agree with Cross."

His ears droop, knowing that it's a fight he can't win, and he mewls softly, looking at Tyki who has the look of 'I told you so.' Smug bastard. Allen huffs and resigns to his fate; he knew that he couldn't a secret forever when he first figured it out. That was more than a month ago.

So, it's in this manner that Allen's brought in and left with Komui only for the half-delighted man to come out and say, "Allen's pregnant... Allen's pregnant with twins."


	12. Bordering Insanity

Chapter 11: Bordering Insanity

_**Story of my life** _

_**Searching for the right** _

_**But it keeps avoiding me** _

_**Sorrow in my soul** _

_**'Cause it seems that wrong** _

_**Really loves my company** _

_**He's more than a man** _

_**And this is more than love** _

_**The reason that the sky is blue** _

_**The clouds are rolling in** _

_**Because I'm gone again** _

_**And to him I just can't be true** _

_**-Unfaithful (Rihanna)** _

The trio: Kanda, Cross and Tyki, as well as Komui walk into the examination room where Allen sits, head bowed, obviously feeling guilty. Cross immediately picks up on this and says, "you knew."

"I knew. Not that I was carrying twins... But I knew that I was pregnant..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Before the whitette can answer, Kanda interjects with, "why didn't you tell me either?"

"Didn't want to worry you..."

The two exorcists want to scold the teen further but can't bring themselves too with his ears drooping downward in obvious sadness. "Allen," Marian murmurs. "It's okay. It's okay." He wraps his arms around his apprentice and rubs his back, bringing about a soft purr.

"Master..."

"Yes, Allen?"

"I want to keep them."

Kanda and Cross share an amused look and say, "of course you can keep them."

All the while, Tyki just stands in the corner and smiles.

* * *

A loud purr makes everyone in the library look over at Tyki who's petting Allen as he reads. Kanda sits across from them, also engrossed in his own reading, trying not to grin as the neko snuggles even more into the man's side, unknowing that it isn't really Allen. The whitette had offered up control of his body for a little while to Neah so he could explore their inner world; so far, he's enjoyed himself, but after an hour, Neah's too tired to carry on and surrenders control. Golden eyes turn back to silver, and their owner slowly sits up, mewling. "Ready for supper, Shounen?"

"Food!" The teen jumps from the couch and runs out of the door before peaking his head around the corner. "Which way is the cafeteria?"

* * *

Halfway through supper, Cross appears again, taking a seat across from his apprentice and earning himself a hello. He passes Nana back over to the teen who grins and nuzzles their daughter, contentment shining in his silver pools. "Komui says that she's growing faster than normal children, but it's kind of to be expected because she's half-cat. She's currently on the path to becoming one and a half years old by the end of the month."

Allen looks up. "What?"

"She's growing up faster than she should..."

"So that's why..."

Kanda catches his train of thought. "That's why she can already speak."

"Yeah."

Allen looks down into eyes, identical to his own and shakes his head. "Marian... We need to talk about this privately. Kanda, can you take her?" The samurai nods and takes the neko baby, then watches as Allen, clearly terrified, walks out of the room with his Master. He sighs and goes ramrod straight when he realizes that the unborn children may do the same thing.

* * *

Allen curls into himself on his master's bed, only unfolding when the man runs a hand across his midsection lovingly. An open-mouthed kiss to his belly has the teen staring softly at Cross, urging him to pay more attention to the children; he loves the look on his master's face when he does. His shirt's pulled up to expose the slightly rounded flesh; he knows that it's almost noticeable through his baggy clothing, but he hopes to keep it a secret from the rest of the order for a while. A soft purr comes out when his stomach is pet, following what's left of his abs until their gone.

"Master..." he murmurs.

Cross glances up, never stopping the kisses and pets. "Yes."

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"Having more children... I know that you never wanted one in the first place."

A sigh leaves the redhead's mouth and makes Allen's ears droop. "It doesn't matter now whether or not I wanted to be a parent. I am now and I just have to face up to the fact." He presses a little harder to feel the teen's expanding womb, making him hiss in slight discomfort.

"Master..."

"Yes, Allen?"

"Please..."

Cross blinks. "Please what?"

"Let me... Let me feel complete again."

Marian nods, slowly, realizing that the boy's talking about sex, and picks Allen up, leaving him on his lap. "You know we don't have a lot of time."

"I don't care." Allen launches himself forward, engaging his master in a heated kiss while working on shucking his pants. "We have time for a quickie." The teen grabs the lube from the dresser drawer, getting a gulp in response to his forwardness.

"Allen, we have to prepare you."

"I know... But not much." It was discovered when he was pregnant the last time that whenever his tail's grabbed and stroked for a while, he produces the slick fluid as if he were in heat. So Marian grabs his tail, eliciting a keening wail, and begins to stroke, playing careful attention to the base as Allen slicks up his dick for an easier penetration on both sides. "Nyah!" He feels himself start to get wet, the slick dripping out of him. "M-master!" The general smirks, torturing the teen further by rubbing his aching entrance with a finger. "Please!" That finger slips in, and Allen moans, losing patience quickly. "Master~!"

"I know. I know." Another thrusts inside, scissoring a bit before the teen wrenches them out. "Allen." It's a warning, but the neko doesn't want to heed it.

"Hush." Allen slowly sinks down onto his master's dick, mewling at the feeling of it filling him once more. He barely waits a moment, Marian's hands being the only things that keep him from fucking himself senseless. "Master~!" The whitette thrashes in his grip until his master grabs his tail and begins stroking. "Nya!" Immediately, all strength within him fails, and he collapses, only to have his lover thrust up into his tight heat.

"Allen, stroke your tail for me."

The teen purrs at the command, grabbing the appendage and playing with it in just the right ways as the general bounces him up and down faster and faster, turning Allen into a moaning, sobbing, dripping mess. "Master!" he screeches, tugging on his tail almost brutally.

"Allen. Do you n-need to cum?"

"Y-yes!" Cross slams himself deeper into his mate, watching the teen come undone. "M-master! Master! Marian!" He grips the neko's throbbing cock, pumping languidly and driving Allen mad. Finally, he tugs harshly and thrusts straight into his sweet spot, making the teen scream. "I'm c-cumming!" Milky seed splashes across his chest and spills into his warm hole as Cross quickly follows, leaving them both satisfied but almost late to their new mission's briefing.

Noting this, they quickly get dressed, Allen's hole still dripping with slick that they covet with his coat. Hopefully, no one will notice.

* * *

Marian glances over at Allen worried for the teen but doesn't make any noise as their group listens to the speciations of their mission; Cross knows that they're being sent to the ark but the others don't. Tyki, who's hiding in the corner, looks uncomfortable, but one could play that off as anxiety about accompanying the exorcists on their mission. He locks eyes with Allen's master and nods, silently saying that he'll protect the teen.

Allen, oblivious to it all, has only two things on his mind: his kits and the danger the mission will bring them. He just prays that they'll live to see the day that they're born.


	13. Fallen Snow

Chapter 12: Fallen Snow

_**I got my red dress on tonight** _

_**Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight** _

_**Done my hair up real big beauty queen style** _

_**High heels off, I'm feeling alive** _

_**Oh, my God, I feel it in the air** _

_**Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare** _

_**Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere** _

_**Nothing scares me anymore** _

_**-Summertime Sadness (Lana Del Rey)** _

Colorless eyes stare out to the sunset that makes the sky so vibrant, and snowy white ears fall as the albino neko relaxes onto the bed, wishing that the one he's sharing this luxurious compartment with would come back. Marian insisted upon having a first class, super awesome, sleeping included, compartment; everyone, excluding those who knew of the circumstances, thought that it was just because he's a notorious spender of money, but in reality, it was for Allen. With the teen pregnant once more, it would become increasingly difficult to hide that fact if he wasn't isolated while sleeping because of how much he thrashes in his sleep while alone.

A knock on the door has the teen peeking up and racing over to answer it, finding Lenalee and Lavi on the other side. "Nya?" His head tilts to the side in confusion, not expected them.

"Ready for dinner, kitty?" Lavi asks and reaches out to scratch behind his ears.

"Dinner? Food!" Allen scrambles to get his extra appendages hidden then follows them into the dinning car where everyone's already seated besides Tyki.

Kanda catches his searching eyes and mouths, 'phone call.'

'Oh!' He sits down happily, unknowing that the phone call is about him.

* * *

Tyki frowns, staring out of the window as he listens to the Earl tell him that it's important to keep the exorcists occupied for the time being. "Now,what's you're news~?"

"Neah's got a new host: a neko exorcist named Allen Walker."

"Allen Walker~..." He could practically hear the gears in his boss' head turn slowly, rusty from disuse. "Oh~! I remember~! He was the brat that tried to bring Mana back to life~!"

"Yeah, Neah won't overtake him."

"Why not~?"

"He cares for Allen's life as well as the teen's children."

The phone on the other end's almost dropped in the Earl's shock. "Children?!"

"Yeah. He has a daughter who's currently being kept in the Black Order... and two more on the way."

"And he's being sent into combat?!"

"Yeah. None of the higher ups know that he's pregnant again."

"How far along?"

"Almost three months, like two and a half. It's pretty obvious if he doesn't wear really baggy clothes."

"Damn."

"We can't hurt him... " An idea comes to the Noah of Pleasure's mind, and he says, "what if we have kidnap Allen and Nana, his daughter, then have Neah move the ark. We don't need to build the new one now."

For a moment, the elder male is silent, but that shatters when he shouts, "that's brilliant~! You're in charge of getting my son back, got it?" Tyki nods. "I can't hear your head rattling~."

"Oops. I'll do it."

"Good. He's going to need maternity clothes~... We'll have Lulubell and Sheryl get those~. He needs a new room~... I'm sure I can handle that, and Jasdevi and Road can work on the attached rooms: the nursery and little Nana's~. How old is she~?"

"Nine months, but she's growing fast, too fast."

The Earl sighs then says just before he hangs up, "this is going to be so much fun~!"

Tyki shakes his head in exasperation and says, "you are so odd."

He emerges a few minutes later to see Allen combining the most disgusting foods he's ever seen: salmon and honey topping for his fruit salad, oranges on pasta, roast kumquat steak, piña colada tea, squirrel skewers with jelly... Everyone's looking at him with mild disgust, but it's Lenalee who pipes up. "Allen, why are you eating that?!"

"I was just craving it, and Marian don't look so surprised. I did the same thing the last time."

That sentence makes no sense to the others except for Lavi who cries, "you're pregnant again?!"

"So what if I am?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"It didn't seem necessary." His ears droop as he eats, a content and sated expression on his face. "If it makes you feel better, I kept it a secret from everyone... Except Tyki..." The last is murmured under his breath so no one else hears it and quickly changes the subject, "I can hear their heartbeats now."

"Really?!" Everyone seems to forget what they had just been talking about in favor of the exciting news, and so, it's not found out what Tyki knows.

* * *

The ship rocks slightly, lulling Allen to sleep as the group moves ever closer to Edo; it's peaceful, something that doesn't bode well with Cross. "It's going to be a trap," he whispers, hoping to God that he's wrong. A mewl from Allen has him looking down at the neko in his lap and reaches down to gently pet the boy's stomach. "Sometimes, idiot apprentice, I just don't understand you."

A purr leaves the teen's mouth as he snuggles closer, and then the words, "love you, Marian," follow.

Cross blinks for a few seconds, still surprised by that phrase. "Love you too."

* * *

Back at Headquarters, Lulubell waits patiently for the two scientists: Reever and Komui to go to bed and leave Nana alone. She, in her cat form, watches amused as they flirt with one another; it's obvious that they like one another but neither wants to make the first move, at least until Komui kisses his 'warden'. "Section Leader..."

"Nana will be fine. Let's go. We can check on her later." The words are rushed as the man pushes the other out of the door and into his own room.

Lulubell smiles a cat grin and leaps up onto the railing to stare at the sleeping neko, then she looks around to be sure that its clear before turning into her Noah form. "Hi there."

The child opens her eyes and murmurs, "Nyao?" Then she cocks her head curiously when she realizes that it's not her Mama.

The Noah blinks at the unexpected word. 'She knows who her mother is?' A slight smile flickers to life, and she whispers, "I'll take you to your Mama."

Road who had snuck in behind her silently opens one of her doors and says, "I'll make some mischief while you're gathering her stuff."

"Kay. I'll be done in a few minutes."

* * *

As the ship docks in Japan, Allen wakes, a feeling of serenity in him; something's going to happen, but he needn't be afraid. So he keeps quiet as they get off of the ship and sighs, feeling his ears twitch at the soft comforting sounds of the heartbeats around him. Tyki's is slightly faster than everyone else's; Allen thinks it must be because of his Noah and wonders if his seems as fast... He's not really sure, because his ears really don't pick up on his own normal sounds... Sensory adaptation: he's just so used to it that it doesn't register anymore.

Tyki grabs his hand and pulls him slightly away from the others. "Stick with me. I'll protect you."

"What do you-" He realizes that they're are more heartbeats like his friend's and attempts to break away only to have the man grab him and pull him to his chest.

"They won't kill anyone. They want to take you home. Will you come with us?"

Silver eyes search out any hint of a lie even as he pleads with Neah to help him. _'They won't hurt you or the kits...'_

'So I should go with him.'

Around them, the fight breaks out and even the Earl shows, intent upon overseeing the 'rescue' mission. "It's time, Shounen." Allen nods and follows him into the ark.


	14. A Shot at Heaven

Chapter 13: A Shot at Heaven

_**You gave me so much more** _

_**Than I could ever ask for** _

_**But I turned and followed** _

_**A road the left me hollow** _

_**And still you waited for me to come back home** _

_**You brought me home...** _

_**You chased me down and broke in just when**_ _**I was done believing**_

 _ **pun me 'round so close now**_ _**I can feel you breathing**_

 _ **Sunlight burns inside and**_ _**I feel so alive and**_

_**Help me now, tell me how** _

_**How can this last forever** _

_**Forever** _

_**-Forgiven (Red)** _

White ears lay flat against his head as Allen curls up on the couch with his daughter, glaring hatefully at the gathered Noahs. It's silent, no one wants to bother him right now, especially while his claws are hooked into the fabric. Finally, Tyki's had enough and stands up. "Don't touch me..."

The Noah ignores that command in favor of asking, "are you hungry?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me. If you're hungry, you need to eat... for your kits." That phrase seems to break him, so the whitette nods and lets the man pet him. "Mitarashi Dango and a couple sandwiches?" Another nod is sent in his direction. "I'll even make a bottle for Nana."

Silver eyes, from the child and her mother, turn up, and Allen whispers, "thank you." A rough purr rolls out of his mouth as his ears are scratched, and when his Noah friend's gone, he collapses boneless onto the couch, still purring contently with Nana joining in.

"Allen Walker." Immediately, the teen's bristling again at the sound of the Millennium Earl's voice. "How did this happen to you? The last time I saw you, you were an ordinary brunette human boy."

Allen's ears droop in sadness. "Mana cursed me... That's what caused my hair to turn white and the scar... And my eye. The whole cat with babies thing is from a witch that my-" A yawn interrupts his sentence. "Master pissed off." He looks down at his belly, covered by one of Marian's shirts and smiles. "It's like the two of you are taking all of my energy..."

Tyki comes back then, a pile of dessert in one hand and a mound of sandwiches in another; the bottle's tucked under his chin. "Thanks," Allen says and takes the offerings.

"You're welcome, Shounen." The man takes the space on the right of the teen and wordlessly takes Nana; at first, Allen's bristling and ready to attack, but the time spent in his company calm him down quickly as he snuggles into the warm body beside him. "We got you maternity clothes."

"So?"

"When you finish eating, you need to shower and change."

"Don' wanna..."

"You'll feel better." All he gets is a groan in return. "We have pants up there... Stretchy ones."

"I'd prefer a dress..." At the confused looks, he says, "it made it easier to hide that I'm male. Besides, they're comfy."

The Earl smiles. "There's dresses too."

* * *

Marian and Kanda are at a loss, blaming themselves for losing Allen and now Nana. They're certain that the teen and his children are dead and or akuma. It wouldn't be for a long time before they're told any different.

* * *

The hot water cascades down his body like a lover's caress, making Allen purr and lean against the wall to expose his belly; it has a distinctive type of roundness to it now that urges him to lay on his back and let his master pet to relieve the strain there. He would have let Tyki do so, but he always gets so horny when it's done. Unconsciously, his own hand starts to rub at it gently, eliciting a whine from himself. The other hand, his human one grabs his tail and strokes, making himself moan and tremble with wanting even as his slick slips out of his hole. "Nya!" he cries at a particularly harsh tug, and the slick starts to dribble continuously. His eyes, half-lidded, fall upon his rising erection but doesn't move his hands from what they're doing; it feels too good.

"Shounen." The sound of Tyki's voice alerts the teen to the fact that he's not the only one in the bathroom any longer. "What're you doing?"

"N-nothing." Despite the fact that he's been caught, his hands still work at their designated areas, making him thrash silently in his own grip.

Neah internally grins at this situation, taking over his nephew for a few minutes. "You have the worst timing ever."

"Neah?" Tyki grins and sits on the toilet, not knowing what he's walked in on. "How so?"

"Allen was just... well... masturbating."

"What?!" The shower curtain's thrown open in shock, embarrassing the teen who's got his body back.

"Tyki!" Allen reaches out to pull the curtain back only to slip and be caught by the intruding Noah. Unfortunately, his savior's hands grab whatever they can, and those things would be his tail and stomach.

"Are you okay?"

Allen hisses in a sharp breath and braces himself against the wall as Tyki unconsciously starts to stroke the appendage in his left hand. "Ahh..." He moans into the wall, claws gripping at the tiling. "Tyki... P-pet me..."

That airy voice turns into Neah's and he groans, "our stomach... Pet it. Please!"

Not knowing what else to do, he slowly moves his hand up and down getting choked moans in response. "Tyki!" Allen cries and tosses his head from side to side, the moist, achy feeling in his ass making him mewl with wanting. "Please! I need t-to..."

"We're going to!" Their voices synchronize into a melodic tune that echoes so beautifully as they come, falling into his arms.

"Tyki..." Allen mutters. "Thanks."

Once more, Neah's in control, whispering, "love you."

"I love you too."


	15. Never... Forever?

Chapter 14: Never... Forever?

_**High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life** _

_**Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time** _

_**Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends** _

_**A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again** _

_**'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need** _

_**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why** _

_**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?** _

_**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?** _

_**-Clarity (Zedd feat. Foxes)** _

The second and most of the third trimester pass by without much to tell, but as Allen reaches the end of his pregnancy, things start to go haywire.

One one particular day, a Monday, he follows Tyki around, hoping to be petted and even lounging on his lap like a kitten. Nana's been left to her own devises with Auntie Lulubell; the little neko now looking like a four year old and certainly smart enough to be one. She wants to be separate from her mother, and this gives Allen extra time to read, get everything ready for his new babies and Neah time to spend with his father and boyfriend. His tail wraps around the man's arm as Tyki reads aloud and pets his back, keeping clear of the teen's distended belly. "I like this story," Allen whispers, purring loudly.

"Me too," Tyki admits and sets it down. "You're getting awful big."

A growl leaves the teens mouth, and he lightly slams his fist into his companion's leg. "I am not fat!"

"I didn't say that you're fat. I said that you're getting big. It's pretty obvious that you're carrying twins." White ears droop in sadness, making the Noah feel guilty at bringing up the teen's pregnancy. "I didn't mean to remind you of them..."

"It's okay," he murmurs. "I shouldn't have such problems with thinking about Kanda and Marian, but..."

"You miss them." He nods. "I have an idea." Allen cocks his head to the side with curiosity. "Can I leave you in here?"

"If you leave the book, yeah. Why?"

Tyki's already standing up, laying the teen back down as he does. "I need to talk to the Earl. I'll see you in a little bit." He turns and walks away quickly, leaving a very curious neko behind.

* * *

Adam looks down at the paperwork on his desk, feeling angry at the fact that it even exists; he's an evil, well sort of evil, man, but he feels that he should do the world a good service by destroying the annoying sheets of paper. Thankfully, Tyki becomes his saving grace by walking into the room. "What's up, Tyki-pon?"

"We need to kidnap Marian Cross and Yuu Kanda."

"For Allen?"

"Of course."

"I'm in."

* * *

Kanda growls and launches himself forward into the horde of akuma with Cross by his side. Ever since Allen's kidnapping by the Noahs, they've thrown themselves into their work because they can't let themselves stop for a moment or they'll be assaulted by the knowledge that Allen and the kittens are gone. Suddenly, the monsters stop moving, surprising the two exorcists until they see Tyki Mikk standing in the center of them. "Hello, Cross, Kanda."

"Bastard!"

The rage on his enemies' faces doesn't faze Tyki in the slightest as he leans against the side of a house. "Allen's still alive, the kits and Nana too."

"What?" Hope rings in Cross' voice. "Allen's still alive?"

Tyki smiles. "We would never hurt him. He's apart of our family. And not just because he's the Fourteenth Noah's host."

* * *

"Nya?" Soft shouting makes Allen perk up and run down the hall with more difficulty than he's ever had. "Marian! Yuu!" He bursts into the Earl's study to see the fathers of his kits as tears start falling from his luminescent eyes.

"Allen?" They stare at the teenager, entranced by how obvious his pregnancy is now, and immediately, they rush over to hug him. "Are you okay?!"

He giggles through his tears and whispers, "it's okay. They didn't hurt me. They're actually really nice, like a second family to me. Please don't hurt them."

The innocence in his voice is astonishing to them after not hearing it in so long. "Of course," Marian says and pulls the teen closer. "I've missed you."

"I missed you both too."

* * *

Almost a week passes with the two exorcists slowly getting acquainted with Allen's new family; everything seems to be perfect until the night it isn't. A scream of immense pain echoes throughout the room, startling Marian from his slumber. He looks over at his writing apprentice and understands; the kits are coming. Now. He rushes the neko into the infirmary where everyone gathers, including Nana. "Nyuu?" she murmurs, clinging to her biological father. "Is Nyao going to be alright?"

"Yeah. He'll be alright. He went through this when you were born." Cross sweeps his daughter up and puts her head in his chest, unwilling to let her watch as Adam operates on her mother. Tyki and Lulubell are right at his side, helping when they can and staying out of his way when they can't. When at last the first kit is introduced to the world, Lulubell takes him, so Tyki can take the smaller one once Adam's ready. They promptly get the twins cleaned up and take them to Kanda and Cross; Tyki passes his kit to Marian, and Lulubell gives hers to Kanda. "I have a feeling, there's going to be a greatly needed explanation," the Noah of Pleasure murmurs and picks up Nana into his own arms. "Hi, sweety."

"Hi, Uncle Tyki. Is mommy going to be tiny again?"

"Yes."

"Good. Cause he was really struggling lately."

"I know. That's why he's always with me."

A big grin comes to her face. "Thank you! I love you!"

"I love you too, squirt."

* * *

Allen comes to about an hour later, uncertain of his surroundings, and when he notices the weight missing from his stomach, he momentarily panics. Before he can get too far into his hysteria, everyone comes back in. "Nyao!" Nana cries, running over to him. "I have baby brothers! And one of them's albino like you!"

"Really?" Allen has a dreamy smile on his face that only grows when the twins are put into his outstretched arms. True to Nana's word, the smaller of them is albino only with red eyes, and thankfully without the curse, and the other has gold eyes and purplish hair. "Hi there..." He looks up. "Have they been named?"

"No."

"Oh..." He turns his attention back to his babies. "Alma and Mana... I like those names." His grin wides at the shock on Kanda's face. "I hope you don't mind."

"I don't at all."

* * *

The next day as Adam is checking over the children, he decides that he needs to tell the exorcists what he knows and asks them to meet him in Allen's room for the boy's still to weak to do much. From the get-go, he's straight to the point. "One of those children isn't Kanda's. It's yours, Cross."

"How?" they ask.

"Cats can have a litter sired by more than one male. If you and Allen had sex after he went into heat with Kanda, it would explain why Mana's younger than Alma."

Marian looks down and says, "we did. So Mana's mine."

"Yes."

Kanda and Cross' eyes meet, and they chime, "I think I can deal with that."


	16. It Takes Time

Chapter 15: It Takes Time

**_Swing me these sorrows_ **

**_And try delusion for a while._ **

**_It's such a beautiful lie._ **

**_You've got to lose inhibition -_ **

**_Romance your ego for a while._ **

**_Come on, give it a try._ **

**_-Illuminated (Hurts)_ **

Allen and Neah sit together side by side in the latter's world, watching as the black moon rises higher. "I feel better..."

The whitette blinks. "What?"

"I feel better now that the twins are born," Neah clarifies. "I'm glad that I didn't accidentally kill them." He pulls his nephew into his side and smiles softly. "You are a saint, you know that?"

"What do you mean?"

Astonishment comes to Neah as he looks over at the boy beside him, marveling in the beautiful creature he's been blessed to live inside. "You should be furious, murderous even. You should be so against what you have been subjugated to, but you're not."

"I'm a parent. It's what parents do."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not a parent." Neah sighs. "I've always wanted kids though."

"Well," Allen giggles, "maybe one day, we'll have kids just to ourselves."

"Asexual reproduction on an oddly sexual scale."

* * *

A soft smile quirks his lips as he stares at the beautiful faces of his newborns, silver eyes sparkling with wonder. At his side is his daughter, snuggled up and warm. "Nyao," she murmurs. "Will you sing for us?"

He nods and slowly opens his mouth for them to listen, noting that Tyki's just outside the door. _"…Have no fear, when the night draws near and fills you with dreams and desire. Like a child asleep, so warm, so deep, you will find me there waiting for you, Nocturne."_

As they fall asleep, Tyki moves in, a grim smile on his face. "The Black Order has banished some exorcists and scientists... We think you might want to see them."

"I do?"

"You do." Allen smiles and slowly stands up, walking over to the crib and setting his newborns inside. Then he walks back to Nana's side and tucks her into his bed. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

He grabs Tyki's hand and is picked up a moment later because his body's still recovering. Knowing that he's only trying to be helpful, Allen relaxes in the Noah's hold and just lays against his chest, reveling in the warmth as his tail wraps around his waist.

* * *

Allen mewls as he's carried, finding his cat comfortable with being lazy, and once he's brought in front of the banished Order members, he's sat down on the couch. Kanda and Cross come towards him, sitting on both sides for moral support as Tyki stands in the corner.

Lenalee, Komui, Lavi and Johnny are among the banished, making him smile and purr loudly. "I didn't think I'd see you again!"

"Why's that?" Miranda asks.

"I've been on bed rest for a couple weeks."

"You just gave birth," Kanda argues. "What did you expect?"

"For it not to hurt so much the second time."

"Sorry," they both whisper.

Allen giggles and grabs Cross' hand. "It's okay. I don't mind." The soft sounds of the twins wailing for their mother reach their ears, prompting him to go get them only to have Tyki stop him from standing.

"I'll get them. You stay here and get reacquainted."

"Thanks." Allen's eyes flash gold as he smiles, and his ears perk up.

"What's wrong?" Lenalee asks.

"Mana and Alma, my twins just woke up." He sighs. "Nana will be up soon enough to."

All of the exorcists stiffen at his words as they realize where Tyki's going, but it's Cross who voices his opinion. "I don't like him around our and Kanda's children. He'll hurt them."

Allen looks taken aback by the cruelty in his mate's voice. "What? What are you talking about?"

"He's a Noah, a violent monster trapped within a humans body."

Tyki stops at the top of the staircase, listening with bated breath and thinking that Allen would agree; he's wrong. "Don't you dare say that."

"You know it's true!"

White ears press against his skull, almost blending in with his hair, and his tail bristles as he stands up. "Tyki has been nothing but helpful to me. He's the one who helped me up the stairs, carried me even, when I couldn't do it myself. He's the one who made me laugh and smile when I felt the most alone. He helped me take care of Nana! He's Neah's fucking lover!" At this point, Allen and Neah are seething with rage, and it shows by the way things around him start to crack and smash. "Guess what! I'm a host for a Noah too!"

Instead of backing down, Cross gets fired up too. "I'll kill him if I have to! You will never be apart of this family! Hell, they'll probably kill you once you're no longer useful! Don't come crying to me when your new boyfriend breaks your goddamned heart!"

Things stop breaking suddenly as Allen turns tail and runs up the other staircase... to Neah's piano room. That's when Tyki finishes coming down the one staircase with a wide eyed Nana following. "Nyuu?" Her lip quivers.

"Don't talk to him," the Noah says, ushering her to go to the other staircase. "He hurt your mother." Tyki stands there in the middle of the room, staring down the exorcist as Nana starts going upstairs. "You will get out. You have no right to at such things to Allen. I will never hurt him. We, my entire family cares for him. It is you who has no place here." He looks over at the samurai. "You may stay, but he cannot."

* * *

Allen curls up on the couch, tears staining the white material as he tries to make sense of Marian's cruelty to him. He tries not to lose himself to Neah, who's furious over this whole thing. "How could he say those things to me?!"

"Nyao? Did Nyuu hurt you?" He looks up to see his daughter come in, her red ears and tail drooping with sadness. Allen quickly shakes his head and picks him up, only to have Tyki contradict him once he comes in.

"Allen. I am sorry for bringing that lowlife back here. He had no right to treat you like that…"

The Noah gives Allen his newborns before taking him into his own arms to calm him down. "It's okay…" He sighs and mewls. _"Though darkness lay, it will give way, when the dark night delivers the day, Nocturne."_


	17. Tormenting Feelings

Chapter 16: Tormenting Feelings

_**-What I've Done (Linkin Park)** _

Allen wakes up in Tyki's arms the next day, cozy but saddened. Cross has left him alone with their children, and there's nothing he can do to make him come back.

He's pulled out of his sorrows by the sound of soft mewls, so he slips out of Tyki's grasp to go to the twins' crib where Mana's awake. "Hey there, sweety."

"Allen?" As the Noah finally opens his eyes, he's greeted by the sight of the whitette holding his youngest baby.

He turns and smiles. "Hey. How'd you sleep?"

"Good. You?"

"Just fine," Allen answers stiffly, so Neah elaborates.

_"He's lying through his teeth. He was having nightmares off and on about Marian... I'm going to kill him."_

Tyki silently echoes that sentiment, watching the way the teen acts, as if he is an abused kitten. "Allen..." His silken ears shoot up at the sound of his name. "You need to choose between a mate who can accept your family or making Cross stop being such a jackass."

"I know... Sometimes I wish he would just listen to me... And other times I wish I had fallen in love with someone who truly isn't an asshole."

* * *

Across the ocean in Britain, Cross starts hunting for the witch who changed everything. He regrets what he said because it cost him Allen and his children, possibly forever. He really does love the whitette and his darling daughter and his newborn son... Cross sighs. "You better take care of him, Noah."

* * *

"Allen, come in here."

The little neko does as Adam bade, perching on the corner of his desk. "What's wrong?" he mewls and purrs when the Earl scratches behind his ears.

"We need to talk about your situation."

"Nya~?"

Adam smiles at the cute sound. "We're declaring open war on the Vatican and what's left of the Order. Are you okay with that?" Allen nods slowly. "Good. I just wanted to make sure." After a moment, he picks the teen up and deposits him in his lap, listening to the soft purring sounds. "You know, it almost feels like you're my son most days."

"Well, Neah and I do share a body."

Adam chuckles. "That's not what I meant. You have the same mannerisms, tones and ways of looking at the world around you. It's astonishing, but I love it. He is all I have left of my wife... Before his return, I only had Mana."

"Eh?!"

A soft, lonely smile crosses his features, making Allen feel bad about dredging up old memories. "My wife had a son before I met her; that was Mana. His father was long gone by the time I met her, so we fell in love and got married. Six months later, Neah was born." Adam sighs mournfully. "He was my pride and joy... I never thought I'd lose them all so quickly. It's astonishing how fragile human life is."

"But aren't you human?"

Another fleeting smile comes to his face. "I haven't been human in years. I gave up that right when I became the Millennium Earl to protect my family." He shakes his head before standing up and setting Allen back down in his seat. "Thank you for bringing me my son." Just as he's about out of the door, he says, "you can chase after Cross, if you want. I won't stop you."

* * *

A redhead walks down the street towards a little house where he knows she is. Judgement, his gun lies in his coat, ready to be used at the slightest digression; he's counting just about anything now. His boots tap the sidewalk gently as he goes, unknowing that he's being followed by the very person he wants back. "Marian."  
Cross turns to see Allen, his ears and tail covered up by a long, hooded coat, and can barely keep himself from doing something drastic. "What are you doing out here?"

"I want you to come back to the ark with me."

The general stares at his apprentice as if the teen had grown another cat-eared head. "What?! You want me to go back to there! To them! I've been kicked out, Allen!"

"I know." His tail droops, appearing from under the coat before slinking up to hide again. "I talked to Adam. So you can come back."

"But-"

"Our children need you. I need you."

"Allen," he sighs. "Let's take the kids with us, and we'll go somewhere different."

"I have to stay there."

"Why?"

It's Allen's turn to sigh before he presses on. "Neah confessed that he wants children to me."

Marian stops dead. "What?"

"I haven't spoken to Tyki yet, but I'm sure he'll be open to it..."

"What will he be open to?"

Silver eyes shine softly. "I want to be the surrogate mother for them, and that means I can't leave the ark." He doesn't give Marian a chance to speak in his haste to justify his decision. "I know you want to protect me from the curse but it's really a blessing. You have no idea how much I miss having those little lives growing inside of me. I could hear their heartbeats as clearly as ever, and I felt so loved... I love our children... I wouldn't go back on this time even to get rid of the curse because it's made me happy. Let it make you happy too."

"Allen, I-"

"Please, master. I need you."

Slowly, Cross nods and takes Allen's hand, allowing himself to be lead into the ark. "Whatever you want..."


	18. The Solution

Chapter 17: The Solution

****_When I'm all in a spin  
Full of cynicism  
You remind me of just how perfect you are_

When I'm at my wit's end  
And I'm losing my head  
You remind me of just how lucky I am

**_-Honeythief (Halou)_ **

The only sound in the library is the turning of fragile pages as the silver eyed neko searches. It's been three weeks since Cross came home and since Tyki was filled in on Neah's wish. At first, the Noah was completely against it until the teenager told him that it would be okay and that he wouldn't mind. Allen then reminded him that he wouldn't go into heat until fall so they have time, and he promised to stay there so Neah could be apart of their kits lives too.

That brings Allen into the library to research a spell or ritual, anything that will allow Neah to live again without trying to find a perfect new host; Tyki's very picky. Most days since he started his endeavor, he, Nana and the twins are alone in the ark, so they hole up in the library together and the oldest sibling plays with her brothers. The Noahs and exorcists who side with them are at war, leaving himself out because of his weak state; it keeps their minds at ease as well. When they return, Nana wants to see four people or she freaks: her dad, Uncle Tyki, Uncle Yuu and Grandpa Adam, and to be honest, Allen needs to see them too.

"Nyao?"

Allen turns to see his baby girl peaking into her brothers crib. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"Mana's ears and tail are funny. Why are they so... hairless still? Alma's are furry."

"He's technically younger than Alma. His fur will grow in soon, don't worry." Allen pushes back from his work to look down at the little albino kit and lifts his daughter to his side. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Salmon!"

"Of course."

He carries a promising book into the kitchen, hoping that it will be the answer to his desire. Just as he finishes making Nana's fish and the twins' bottles, he finds something... An artificial body.

* * *

By the time Adam and the others return home, Allen's already started gathering a list of materials he needs to make Neah's new body, and it makes the fighters give him some odd looks. "I had an idea," he says, grabbing the Earl's hand and leading him into the man's study where he's got books upon books stacked up in a means to make sense of his work. He needs to understand what they need to do, and he hopes that Adam will be able to get it as well.

"This… This is brilliant." Adam turns to look in his eyes: silver to gold. "I think I can do this."

Allen grins. "I'll hold you to do that."

* * *

The days and weeks that followed were hectic for Adam and Allen for they spent most of the time locked in a special lab for experimentation, only coming out to eat. At first, it was kept a secret about what they're working on, and then Cross asked Nana. Once the news was out, the Noahs and humans living in the ark demanded to be shown, but Neah's body 3.0 wasn't finished by any standard. It took another two weeks before they'd perfected it, a body that would change to match the soul put inside of it.

* * *

'I'm not so sure about this,' Neah murmurs. He hasn't been real thrilled with the possibility that Allen could get hurt while letting him out.

'Relax, what's the worst thing that could happen?'

'You die.'

The flat tone almost makes him laugh aloud, but he manages to keep it inside, barely. 'Do you really think that's going to happen?'

'No. But it could.' The Noah sighs. 'Thank you though... for everything you've done and want to do for me.'

'I don't mind it, uncle.' Allen smiles and mentally reaches out to touch the man and comfort him. 'Now relax. Everything will turn out fine.'

* * *

Two nights later, they go under the knife, metaphorically speaking, and no one's allowed inside besides the two designated assistants, always Lulubell and Tyki, in case something goes horribly wrong. It's the two of them who keep Adam calm as Allen's caused pain by digging Neah out of him, and it's also them who reassure the old sorcerer that everything thing will be alright once they get his son into his new body.

Still they wait with bated breath until at last Neah takes his first breath and the two neko's open their eyes. "Nya~?" they murmur and look over at one another, smiling happily.

"How're you feeling?"

"Perfect, dad." Adam gets a foolish grin on his face and gently picks Neah up so they can cuddle, the son and the father reunited.

It's a sweet sight, but it makes Allen's heart ache for his children; that's remedied when Cross and Kanda come bringing them in. He finds his arms full of the twins and Nana, and when he looks over at Neah, he feels complete sadness. So he stands up and brings the twins to his uncle, placing Mana in his arms.

Neah's face lights up with wonder at the little being there, and he murmurs, "he truly is beautiful, Allen." He turns his face to Tyki and says, "I want one."


	19. Epilogue: Again?!

Epilogue: Again?!

"Nya~!" If there's one sound that Kanda and Marian can identify without a hitch, it's the sound of Allen in heat, and this time, it's not just him. "Tyki~!" Neah's in heat too.

"Tyki, please!" The brunette Noah writhes under his seme, fluffy brown ears laying back against his head. There's uncertainty on the younger one's face; he doesn't quite understand why Neah's acting this way until he hears a high-pitched, keening wail come from Allen in another part of the ark. "You're in heat?"

"I th-think so," Neah pants. "I d-didn't realize it f-felt like this..." A slight haze comes into his eyes, and he mewls, unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants so he can slip them off like his shirt. "Allen's going to get some... So why shouldn't I?" Tyki gulps as his lover pushes him to the bed as starts grinding against him harshly. "P-pants... In the w-way..."

Quickly, they're pushed down and out of the way for the Noah as his tail wraps around the other's stirring length. "N-Neah..." The Portugese man wrenches the delicate appendage away so he can play with it, getting a wail as he does.

"Oh! That's not f-fair... Ahh!" Suddenly, slick starts coming out, dripping down onto Tyki. "P-please!" Gold meets gold as the neko practically forces his tongue down his fellow Noah's throat and moans fill the air. "F-fuck me! I n-need it now!" The forcefulness in his voice startles the younger male into complying, and as he's lowered onto the other's dick, Neah throws head back and yowls. "Ahh!"

His claws bury themselves into tanned skin, causing Tyki to flinch while he rises up and plunges back down, bottoming out and sitting there. "Hah. Neah, either you move, or I will." He smirks when his desire is fulfilled before hissing out a breath at the claws that dig even deeper; he may be a slight masochist, but he doesn't not enjoy things lodged in his sides. To remedy this, he lifts Neah up and switches so he's on top.

"Eh?" The neko pants erotically, and he whispers, "what's wr-rong?"

"Nothing." Tyki thrusts into the brunette's tight heat, getting a short cry in response.

Nothing can keep Neah from calling our to Tyki as his passage is brutalized, calling out the cat inside of him. "Y-yes! Harder!" His back arches once that command is followed, to the point where it looks like it'll snap. Still, he cries out for more, much like his nephew is on the other side of the ark.

Tyki pants and leans down to whisper, "I'm close..."

Neah gives him a lazy smile and says, "me too... Ahh! B-breed me..." He wraps his tail around his lovers arm unconsciously, wanting him closer. "Mate me. Make me..." His back arches up again as a particularly hard thrust almost makes him cum. "H-harder!" Tyki complies, slamming into his ass with furver until at last, the neko's lust is satisfied and his seeds find their way inside.

He pulls out of the shaking neko and watched as the haze in his eyes abates. Neah looks up at him and reaches up for a kiss. "You're very beautiful," he murmurs against the others lips.

"And hopefully, very pregnant too..."

Tyki raises an eyebrow. "Wouldn't that be something..."

* * *

On the other side of the ark, Allen lies alone on his bed, fingering his entrance roughly as Cross watches. His slick drips quickly, almost pouring from his entrance as his lust increases ten-fold. His silver eyes are half-lidded and focused on his master, and his tail wags back and forth before he gets an idea. It slips inside of him, the fur rubbing his insides in all the right ways as the tight head encloses his delicate appendage. "Nya~!"

Cross stares astounded by the sight of his apprentice fucking himself with his tail. "Allen…" He stands up and walks over to the neko. "Stop."

Hazy silver eyes look up into the older's and a lazy, lustful grin comes to life. "Master~…" He removes his tail from his ass before letting his master lift him up and turn him around so he can brace himself against the headboard. "Inside… Now!"

Marian complies, feeling no qualms about being with his neko this time; there's no need to worry, because Adam found a contraceptive that will work on this curse. "If that's what you want."

Allen mewls and moans as he's filled once more, not completely taken over by the need to be mated so he isn't so desperate to be sexed up this time. "M-marian…" Still, the need's there, so it isn't long before he's crying out for his mate to start thrusting. "N-need! Harder!" His back arches and his claws rip at the sheets beneath them. "Gah!"

"Idiot apprentice." That term of endearment makes Allen relax and give what little control he has left away. He surrenders himself to his master completely, feeling elated as his body gives into extreme pleasure. "Allen…"

He cries out and tries to hold himself up as the thrusts turn almost violent in an attempt to slake his biannual lust. It's becoming harder to keep his mind straight, so he just gives up and gives into his love. His prostate is nailed more times than he dares try to count in his current state, so he just feels. Panting becomes his only way to breathe because his lungs refuse to work properly. He can't keep his moans from coming out so he just gives in. When at last his body's had enough, his seeds splash onto his stomach, and he collapses onto the bed while Cross continues his tireless tirade on his body until his own blissful ending.

Cross pulls out and tries to get Allen to lie with him, but at first, the boy doesn't want to move. Slowly, after unwinding, the whitette sighs and curls up in his redhead's arms. "I love you, Marian."

"I love you too…"

* * *

A year later finds another little girl in the ark, the daughter of Neah and Tyki. Anya's a darling little thing with long black hair and golden-brown eyes, and from the moment her eyes opened, she had her father wrapped around her finger... Add Uncle Cross onto that list too along with Grandpa Adam.

Cross and Allen have their three, and that's it, but to be honest, the two nekos are thinking about just one more... Probably not.


End file.
